1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to a method and a system for dynamically providing route guidance to a vehicle. In particular, the present teachings relate to a method and a system for dynamically providing route guidance to a vehicle for guiding the vehicle to a destination based, at least partly, on a determined driving range of the vehicle and a cost of fuel consumed to reach the destination.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some existing vehicle route guidance systems receive traffic information and route a vehicle to a destination, such that the route is one which has a best traffic situation from among a number of possible routes. Many existing vehicle route guidance systems may guide a vehicle to a cheapest gas station from among a group of gas stations within a given proximity of a current location of a vehicle and may guide the vehicle to a cheapest gas station within a driving range of the vehicle along a travel route. Some vehicle route guidance systems determine a cheapest gas station based on a price of gas at the gas station and a cost associated with driving the vehicle from the current location to the cheapest gas station.
Further, a number of existing vehicle route guidance systems are capable of finding a nearest movie theater playing a given movie, calculating a route to the nearest movie theater, and guiding a user to the nearest movie theater. Some of the existing vehicle route guidance systems estimate a time of arrival at movie theaters and list the movie theaters based on a cost of a ticket.